


Vice

by Hooda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Body Worship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Pilot Ben Solo, Possessive Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex Club, and the freckles on her tits, ben solo worships Reys tits thats it thats the fic, oh and her freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: She singles him out almost moments after she cums for the first time that evening. It’s not particularly hard to to find him where he sits, her eyes finding him seated near the center of the venue’s parlor. Not even the low lights of the room can dim the glimmer in her eyes as the human gripping her hips through their thrusts into her cunt. Her cunt, if he had to take a guess, was probably not as wet as it could be.Her mouth forms a little “o;” an invitation to be filled with plying fingers that her partner does not take. To press down on that warm little tongue until she gagged deliciously. No; they are too focused on shifting her hips to find their own release now that they helped her find her own.The thought has Ben hard in his pants within moments.Instead, her tongue peeks out to wet her lips, pink and wet and soft, and he's is a 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑟.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, rey others
Kudos: 21





	Vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megphy/gifts), [feralsandgremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralsandgremlin/gifts).



> For those of you who have a twitter and like to follow the reylo fandom there, you are probably aware of ReyloMicroPrompts . Like many of us on the bird app, I am guilty of quote retweeting some of the prompts and having fun with #NSFW related ones. So huge round of thanks to [Lizzie](https://twitter.com/feralsandgremln) and [Meg](https://twitter.com/hereforthefic) for their support after last week's prompt: "bar," where I wrote about Ben teasing Rey in front of patrons of a bar at a Coruscanti sex club. So, happy valentine's day to everyone and if you want to find me, I will be in a flaming grave in hell for writing this. Or at [my twitter](https://twitter.com/HoodaWrites)
> 
> [ReyloMicroFic Twitter page](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics)
> 
> [original "Vice" tweet](https://twitter.com/HoodaWrites/status/1358528438978633730?s=20)

_Coruscant_

She singles him out almost moments after she cums for the first time that evening. It’s not particularly hard to to find him where he sits, her eyes finding him seated near the center of the venue’s parlor. Not even the low lights of the room can dim the glimmer in her eyes as the human gripping her hips through their thrusts into her cunt. Her cunt, if he had to take a guess, was probably not as wet as it could be.

He knows this because he taught it to take the likes of his cock, which was the biggest she had taken, yet. Her lips had tickled his ear as she whispered that little secret, breath warm and panting because he had taken care to keep her absolutely stuffed to keep his cum from spilling out.

How many meetings ago was that?

Did it matter?

Her mouth forms a little “o;” an invitation to be filled with plying fingers that her partner does not take. To press down on that warm little tongue until she gagged deliciously. No; they are too focused on shifting her hips to find their own release now that they helped her find her own.

 _No_ , Ben decides; he does not care how long it has been since their first meeting, or when their next would be. How could it ever matter when the result was always the same: she always sought him out, one way or another.

The thought has him hard in his pants within moments.

A human, this time a woman, licks away the mess between Rey’s legs. Her knees pinned open on the couch across from where he sits, Ben can see the mess of cum and wet and the tongue working its way further down to her little puckered hole. The little squeal of surprise she lets slip has his cock growing impossibly _harder_ in the mouth of a Mirialan, their purple tongue working to lick him deeper into the back of their throat.

He watches, one hand carefully maneuvering the Mirialan’s head into a bobbing motion, as Rey stretches her arms over her head, nimble as a sun-bathing loth cat. There were smatterings of freckles on the undersides of her tan, muscled arms. He wants to lick each and every one with his tongue until he knew nothing else but the taste of her skin, of the sunlight she must soak up somewhere up and beyond this hidden underbelly of Coruscant.

  
The human reaches her hands up until she finds the buttons keeping the front of Rey’s thin shirt together. Her arms come down from their stretch to quickly help rid herself of the fabric that did such a poor job of concealing her pebbled nipples. Maybe she liked it; maybe she liked the slow reveal of her body to wandering eyes, to _his_ eyes.

 _Ben_ certainly likes it. He watches her toss the shirt to the floor without a second thought and her hands quickly find the human’s hair and her dusky little nipples rise, again and again, as her breath quickens because her body was _racing_ towards another orgasm.

And oh, the little noises she makes. Little pants and soft yelps when the human nips at her clit to keep her on edge. To keep her from coming too fast, too soon.

The Mirialan pushes down one last time, one hand around the base of his cock where they fail to take the last inches of his length, and swallows obscenely. It all happens too quick for a distracted Ben to comprehend. His orgasm shoots up his spine and his balls tighten and Rey’s chin falls to the side to watch him because suddenly he is groaning low, practically growling as he fills the Mirialan’s mouth. They release him with a wet _pop_ to wipe the edge of their mouth with nimble purple fingers but his eyes are locked on Rey’s because she cums right then and there, another woman’s tongue in her cunt and her own fingers pulling at a nipple.

Her tongue peeks out to wet her lips, pink and wet and soft, and Ben is a goner.

He fights every muscle in his body from standing and crossing over to where she lies on the couch. Pushes away the idea of pulling her arms over his shoulders and her legs around his waist and feel her perfect, wet cunt against his abdomen and carry her back to his seat. He takes careful breaths to school his body into a calm his mind is far from feeling tonight. Not with Rey in his vicinity. Soft-and-blissed-from-two-orgasms-Rey.

Patience.

His body needs patience.

Now more than ever as he watches her sit up and stretch her legs until her toes curled and rubbed at her mussed hair. It was short and touched the tops of her shoulders. Those same shoulders littered with constellations of little freckles he wanted nothing more than to count with his tongue, with his lips, with his teeth until she left the venue with more purplish hickeys than ever before. Kissed and laved and marked by him the most.

Moments pass and drawl for eternities, it seems, until she finally reaches his seat.

  
And passes him entirely for the _bar_. He watches with enrapture as she swings her hips in passing, her ass perfect and toned and so close to where he sits. If she feels his attention on her, she gives it no acknowledgement. Does not acknowledge him.

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, his patience hardens.

Her elbow rests easy against the countertop separating her from the barkeep and gathers her order with ease. Takes a sip from the tiny little straw and hollows her cheeks in a way Ben is absolutely sure will haunt his fantasies for the days to come. Sips and swallows and smiles at the woman standing nearby who happens to be the same woman who had been licking her cunt and ass not five minutes earlier. The dimples in her smile match the ones of her lower back.

 _Fuck_. He is absolutely _fucked_.

He was wicked. Truly, wholeheartedly.

Nothing can save her from the way he could absolutely devour her whole tonight until there was no other part of her to share with anyone else. Until she smelled of their - no, _his_ \- sweat and dripped _his_ cum and whimpered _his_ name for everyone watching to hear spill from her sweet, warm little mouth and the only other constellations across her skin were his marks alongside her freckles.

The barkeep collects her empty glass from where she left it and she will have to remember to tip them another time because Ben was not letting her leave the seat of his lap anytime soon. He pulls her back against his groin until he can snake a hand across her front and the other down between their bodies to line himself, hard and already dripping again with pre-cum, at the cleft of her ass. At the wet, inviting warmth of her cunt. He rolls his hips under and between her legs until the head of his cock catches at her clit and the little breath that escapes her mouth at the sensation is almost as divine as the warmth of her neck where his lips begin to feather across.

The hand he pushes against her belly spreads the width of her. If he stretched his fingers he is sure his pinky would touch her pubic bone and his thumb would brush the underside of one of her pretty little tits. If only she would uncross her arms for her audience to watch.

Because despite the plethora of activities throughout the room, everything in the open and behind paper-thin dividers and behind furniture, her admirer from the bar has settled in to watch as Rey takes a turn with a man this round. With Ben.

“Show them your tits, sweetheart.” He whispers it against the skin of the sparse freckles his lips find behind one of her ears. Her loose and short hair tickles the slope of his nose. Her tight little fists unclench their grip from her crossed arms. “Good girl,” he tells her as he moves her hands from her chest.

Other passerby partygoers eye them from the bar, similarly bare but empty handed except for their drinks and curiosity. Because right now and right here, only Ben could have her body. Her cunt. Her whimpers. Zebraks and Twi’leks and humans and all manner of species watched with rapt attention from their spots at the bar, keen and as greedy as the warmth of Rey’s lips parting through another moan until they formed another perfect little " _oh_."

And Ben is not one to refuse an invitation.

The suddenness and force of two of his fingers breaching her lips has her head tipping back into his shoulder, their ears nearly brushing. But it was no matter, not to Ben who was more than happy to lave with his tongue at the underside of her jaw, her neck, the edge of where neck curved into shoulder. Two thick fingers glide across her tongue, press until he hears her little gurgles and gasps and _fuck_ the way she warms just those fingers has him rolling his hips far more insistently, his other hand clamping down on her hip to keep her in place, to keep her clit at the mercy of the frenulum of his cock.

Just by leaning over her front, he can see her slick beginning to coat his seat’s cushion from where it drips from the source, from her cunt that must be needy and aching to be filled. He was wicked tonight, of that he was entirely sure of.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he coos, one hand wet with her spit and the other finding her neglected tits. “I’ll fuck your little cunt soon. But first, I want to find out if you can come just from _this_.” His hips roll with a fraction of more insistence. “Because I think you can do it, Rey; my good girl. I think you’ve had your fun tonight. Now it’s my turn. Don’t you agree?”

It does not matter how tight she grips his legs for balance or how she makes a pitiful gargled sound around the fingers in her mouth. He was ready to ruin her, to devour her in front of the wandering eyes of the parlor she liked to visit so often.

Something nearly stops him short for just a second, for a breath. A whispering echo of seeking warmth through the atmosphere of the room. He ignores it in favor of twisting Rey’s nipple until she nearly bit down on his fingers from the intensity of his attentions.

In his peripheral, he sees the Mirialan from earlier slink down to their knees and crawl closer, completely bare and eyes greedily set upon their prey, upon _them_. They came to a stop between Ben’s legs, slightly spread to keep Rey’s own open for the passerby to see every effect he had on her between her legs, the place where so many wanted from her most often when they were not interested in her mouth. Purple hands, nimble and warm, carefully skim over his legs and up and over the tops of Rey’s thighs that were beginning to tremble.

The Mirialan tipped its head closer, looking on with curiosity. Their tongue slipped out from its dark mouth. Ben watches as the tapered end licks just over the hood of Rey’s swollen little clit. And the effect it has on her is _immediate_. Her fingers gripping his hip and thigh for purchase tighten and her chest heaves with rushed breaths and oh fuck, the way she cries out around his fingers is the most damning sound Ben just might have heard in his life.

Tears gather at the corner of her eyes and the Mirialan sets to work licking at her clit and Ben suddenly finds he is more than happy to shift himself until the head of his cock is rubbing just at the entrance of Rey’s cunt if it means he can listen to her mewl for more, for anything, for the friction of it rubbing where she wants it most. And the fingers not pressing down against the back of her tongue take their damn time groping and twisting and pinching those pretty little tits of hers he loved to tease until they were more aching red than dusky. A thin rivulet of spit dripped from her lips down to her chin, down her neck.

“You’re such a fucking good girl, Rey.”

Another rub of his cock, another swipe of the Mirialan’s hot tongue. Their rhythm settled until they worked in tandem to never give Rey a reprieve, never letting up.

“Letting us use your body however we like and letting everyone watch. Letting everyone see how wet and dripping you get for my cock; all for me. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Her tears taste of salt when he moves to lick them from her skin, his plush lips finding their way down her hairline and back to her neck. That beautiful neck he could bury his nose into and never truly finish counting every freckle. He idly wonders if more appear each time she finds herself under the sun. Maybe she will come enough times to the parlor across enough seasons throughout the calendar for him to take note of new smatterings, to map out the newest constellations across her skin.

“But none of that matters now, does it? No matter what happens in this place, no matter how many others lick or fuck or fill you up, you always find yourself here. In my lap. On my cock. Because at the end of the night, you can’t help but be all mine.”

Her breath hitches at the words.

At the edge of his consciousness, he feels it again: the warmth. The breath of need and aching and loneliness waiting to be filled with light. It spreads from the deepest part of his chest until his body, his limbs, are warm with it.

She must be close.

Her thighs, tanned and toned and slung over the tops of his spread ones, they begin to tremble in earnest. Her breath hitches and her tongue laves at the fingers stuffing her perfect mouth and the Mirialan makes obscene noises as it laps up the slick near her clit.

“You’re so close, aren’t you? My good girl. My perfect, pretty little Rey with your amazing mouth and fantastic cunt and you’re going to cum for me, aren’t you?”

More tears, but this time they are accompanied by a pitiful little nod.

Ben leans back slightly against the back of his seat’s upholstered cushion, careful to bring Rey back with him, the weight of his hand on her tits enough to have her slumping onto his body with ease. His cock rubs insistently at the edge of her cunt, slipping so easily with the obscene amount of slick and wetness gathered at the junction between her legs. All for him.

But for all of his wickedness, he cannot deny her this one pleasure. This one little gift of release. For all his possessiveness and greed and lust, he can give her this one bliss.

His lips find her ear.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Just one more time tonight, just for me. And then I’ll fuck you however you want, Rey. Just come for me, sweetheart, and I’ll give you the entire damn galaxy.”

It only takes one hurried move of his hand to push the Mirialan away to replace their tongue with the hand that had been in her mouth. His fingers, wet with her own spit, find her clit and it only takes a few circular rubs for Rey to absolutely lose herself in oblivion.

He must be the luckiest bastard in the galaxy to have ever met such a beautiful woman who can come in a way that has the rest of the room blurring into nothingness. Because in these precious few moments where she trembles and convulses as he rubs his cock through her folds and her freed mouth turns to find the side of his neck and bite his ear, nothing could ever matter so much in his life. Not all the credits in the Senate’s treasury; not all of the Jedi’s most preciously hoarded kyber; not even the damn Force.

For those few moments, it was just him and the pounding of their hearts and her whimpering gratitudes in his ear and his hand rubbing lower and lower until he can dip one, two, three fingers into her cunt, she is so wet.

His pretty Rey; a little enigma and sweetheart all wrapped into one person. _His_ sweetheart. _His_ person.

For now.

His sweetheart, his person; but never beyond the nights she finds him here at one of the most particular venues the underbelly of Coruscant had to offer for their vices.

“Fuck me.”

Her plea, voice hoarse but strong nonetheless, pulls him from his thoughts.

“Ben, please. You need to fuck me.”

 _Before I leave. Because I need to go._ Those are the words that go unsaid. _Because this never lasts forever. Because reality is waiting for us to get back to it._

There are eyes continuing to watch them with interest, maybe hoping to see how he will push her to her limits again. But their attention does not matter anymore, not when he is helping Rey stand on coltish legs so she can turn around to face him and let him guide one tan leg across his hips because her own are focused on guiding his cock - hard and red and straining with pre-cum - her own warm hands are focused on guiding it through the wet of her labia and into her cunt. Into warmth and wet and an oblivion that will scorch him.

Neither move for a moment as she settles into place and he stares, stares at her face and her tits and her toned tummy and how her body swallows his entire cock like no other. He is suddenly clutched with the idea that if he does not drink her in, he might never get the chance again. Because what if she stopped coming on the nights he did, or what if she never prefers his lap and hungry mouth again at the ends of her visits? What would happen to him then? He would be crestfallen, that would be sure. Crestfallen and his spirit dampened and his cock occupied by others that have not been able to give him this thrill. Not like her, not like Rey. There have been others, but none like her.

Maybe he should go and find a concierge droid and pay it whatever absurdly overpriced amount of credits was required for a room, a private one. That way he could pull Rey away from the prying eyes of all the others in the room, maybe hold her small hand in one of his big ones and pull her into a dim space just for them, alone and warm and private. Just so he could listen to her moans and whimpers and each breath of her cries for himself, maybe as he nipped and licked and mapped out every freckle that fell from the valley between her breasts to her hips and further down to the apex between her legs until his curiosity was maybe somewhat sated.

Maybe he can -

She begins to rock her hips, a slow roll as she places her hands at his shoulders for balance, and his thoughts are a muddle in his head. He sits up a little and his hands, big and warm and wet from her fluids come to rest at her hips and her waist. Around the circle of her back until she had nowhere to lean against other than him. His chest. His arms. His warmth.

His cock twitches and her cunt is heaven; wet, warm and gripping him just right until he is groaning against her neck and kissing at the underside of her jaw.

“Good girl. So perfect, so sweet, so pretty as she fucks herself on my cock.”

Her legs tremble from the strain and before she can even tell him so, his hands are already shifting under the backs of her thighs to help lift her. Up and down, careful to keep his cock from slipping from her cunt unnecessarily. Force, he might have enough strength stored away to support the both of them, however long they might need it. However long she may need it.

“I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. You’re too perfect for me to ever even imagine being anywhere that isn’t here with you, or with this perfect pussy. Or licking every freckle I can get my mouth on. Fuck; these pretty little freckles are going to be the death of me, I swear.” His head dips so he can mouth at the skin, at the freckles, of her collarbone. “I can’t decide between kissing your pretty little tits or your freckles. So lovely, so amazing.”

So pliant. So perfect. So easy to lift and lower and rub up and down his cock. So sweet.

His balls tighten and his words begin to turn to groans and she must know he is close, she must, because her nimble little fingers find their way into the hair by his ears, pull his face from its hiding spot in the curve of where her shoulder meets the slope of her neck. She must be crying from the overstimulation, from the intensity of possibly pushing her body towards another impossible orgasm. The tears at the edges of her lashes and the wetness gathering at the corners of her eyes must similar to the ones she shed earlier and he licked away, much as he wishes to do so now. That is what he convinces himself is the reason.

But she does not give him the chance to kiss them away because she is suddenly shifting her hands from his temples to his jaw and her lips follow suit. They find the edge of his chin and press their way up, warmly, to the edges of his full lips and then they are on his mouth and and if he thought her cunt was heaven, then this is absolution.

Not once have they kissed before, not once. But now he can taste a new part of her, a part of her body that tastes of salt and sweat and spit and refuge and warmth. Of all that he imagines it would be like to bask in the sun, in her sun.

It ends too soon.

His orgasm winds down his spine like a live-wire and his hips stutter, roll until he is groaning her name against her mouth and pushing his tongue against her own because he will be damned if he did not leave here tonight without knowing what it felt like to lick into her mouth, or what it felt like to fill her with his cock and his cum and his tongue all at once.

All his, just as someday he thinks he could be all hers. Maybe.

The warmth of her cheek pulls away and his nose is suddenly left without where to press into and his hands are suddenly as empty as his lap because she clambers to her feet before he can properly wipe the fresh tears away from where they fall down the slope of her nose, some even over her lips and to her chin.

“Rey, wait. Sweetheart, what happened? Rey!”

But she is already nearly to the exit by the time he has gathered his senses and his cock smeared with their shared fluids back into the confines of his pants. He rushes after her, weaving between eager bodies that suddenly, dreadfully, make the parlor feel a hundred times more crowded than before.

Before any of this, before any of what just happened.

She disappears down a dark hallway and by the time he finds himself at the end of it, head swiveling between different possibilities of which direction she might have gone, he can already feel dreadful certainty sinking to the bottom of his stomach like a stone.

She was gone. He was alone. And he had no idea how to fix something unexpectedly broken.

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to yell at me on twitter lol](https://twitter.com/HoodaWrites)


End file.
